The present invention relates to 2-phenoxy- and 2-thiophenoxyacrylic acid compounds of the formula I 
in which
Z, V and W independently of one another are oxygen or sulfur,
R1 is hydrogen or halogen and
R2 is halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy or C1-C6-haloalkoxy;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, 2,3-dihydrofuryl, 2,5-dihydrofuryl, tetrahydrofuryl, where each of the ten last mentioned groups may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of:
halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkylideneiminooxy, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CnH2nxe2x88x921)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR8 where n=1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6,
phenyl, benzyloxy, phenoxy or phenylsulfonyl, where the three last mentioned groups may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl;
xe2x80x83is (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, furyl or phenyl, where furyl and phenyl independently of one another may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy or C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl;
Het is an unsaturated five- or six-membered heterocyclic radical which is attached to the phenyl ring of I via a nitrogen atom and which is selected from among radicals of the formulae II-1 to II-19: 
which  in the formula II-14 denotes a single bond or a double bond,
R4, R4xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x3 independently of one another are hydrogen, amino, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-C1-C4-alkylamino, saturated 5- or 6-membered N-bonded nitrogen heterocyclyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylamino, halogen, cyano, carboxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl or C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, and R4 in the formula II-14 also is a corresponding imino or alkylidene group if  denotes a double bond;
R5 and R5xe2x80x2 independently of one another are hydrogen, amino, hydroxyl, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl or phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl; and/or
in each case two of the radicals R4, R4xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x3, R5 and R5xe2x80x2 together with the ring atoms of Het to which they are attached form a 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring which may be saturated or unsaturated, which may contain one or two nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur atoms as ring members and/or which may be substituted by one, two or three radicals selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl and halogen;
R6 and R7 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, or together with the C atom to which they are attached form a 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring which may be saturated or unsaturated, which may contain one or two oxygen and/or sulfur atoms as ring members and/or which may be substituted by one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl and halogen;
R8 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C2-C6-alkenyl;
Q in the formula II-1 is O or S,
X and Xxe2x80x2 independently of one another are O or S, and
Y is O, S or a group Nxe2x80x94R9 in which R9 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl or C3-C8-cycloalkyl;
and the agriculturally useful salts of the compounds of the formula I.
Moreover, the invention relates to
the use of the compounds I as herbicides,
compositions which comprise the compounds I as herbicidally active substances,
methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds of the formula I, and
compounds of the formula III 
xe2x80x83in which R1, R2, R3, V, W and Z are as defined above and Ry is xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90C=O, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NH2, NO2 or a group xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R10 in which R10 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl; and
compounds of the formula IV 
xe2x80x83in which R1 and R2 are as defined above, Hal is a halogen atom, preferably chlorine or bromine, and R3xe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl and phenyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C5-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, and R3 is preferably hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl or C1-C6-cyanoalkyl, the compounds of the formulae III and IV serving as intermediates for the preparation of the compounds I.
EP-A 255 047 discloses phenyluracils which have, at the phenyl ring, in the m-position to the uracil group, an ether group, a (thio)carbonyl group, which is attached via an oxygen atom, or a sulfonyloxy group.
EP-A 83 055 discloses N-(2-fluorophenyl)tetrahydrophthalimides which, in the 5-position of the phenyl ring, have a group which is attached via an oxygen atom or a nitrogen atom and which is derived from an xcex1-amino- or xcex1-hydroxycarboxylic acid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel herbicidally active compounds which allow better targeted control of undesirable plants than the known active compounds.
We have found that this object is achieved by the phenoxy- and phenylthioacrylic acid compounds of the formula I defined at the outset which, at the phenyl ring, have a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle Het of the formulae II-1 to II-19 defined at the outset which is attached via a nitrogen atom.
Furthermore, we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the compounds I and have very good herbicidal activity. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the compounds I.
The compounds of the formula I can contain one or more chiral centers in the substituents, in which case they are present as enantiomer or diastereomer mixtures. The invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and mixtures thereof.
Agriculturally useful salts are especially the salts of those cations or the acid addition salts of those acids whose cations and anions, respectively, have no adverse effect on the herbicidal activity of the compounds I. Thus, particularly suitable cations are the ions of the alkali metals, preferably sodium and potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium, magnesium and barium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and also the ammonium ion which may, if desired, carry one to four C1-C4-alkyl substituents and/or one phenyl or benzyl substituent, preferably diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium, and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, phosphate, nitrate, hydrogen carbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate, and also the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate. They can be formed by reacting I with an acid of the corresponding anion, preferably hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid or nitric acid.
The organic molecular moieties mentioned in the definition of the substituents R1 to R10 or as radicals on cycloalkyl, phenyl or heterocyclic rings arexe2x80x94like the term halogenxe2x80x94collective terms for individual listings of the individual group members. All carbon chains, i.e. all alkyl, haloalkyl, cyanoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, hydroxycarbonylalkyl, phenylalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenyl, haloalkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyl, haloalkynyl, alkynyloxy, alkylideneimino and alkyloxyimino moieties, can be straight-chain or branched. Halogenated substituents preferably carry one, two, three, four or five identical or different halogen atoms. The term halogen represents in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably fluorine or chlorine. C1-Cn is the possible number of carbon atoms in the hydrocarbon chain of the substituents or substituent moieties in question.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl: CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, 2-methylpropyl or C(CH3)3, in particular CH3, C2H5 or CH(CH3)2;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, C2F5, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl, in particular CH2F, CHF2, CF3, CH2Cl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, n-pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, n-hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl, in particular CH3, C2H5, n-propyl, CH(CH3)2, n-butyl, C(CH3)3, n-pentyl or n-hexyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl: C1-C6-alkyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, for example one of the radicals mentioned under C1-C4-haloalkyl, and 5-fluoro-1-pentyl, 5-chloro-1-pentyl, 5-bromo-1-pentyl, 5-iodo-1-pentyl, 5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluoro-1-hexyl, 6-chloro-1-hexyl, 6-bromo-1-hexyl, 6-iodo-1-hexyl, 6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexyl or dodecafluorohexyl, in particular chloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl or 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy: OCH3, OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 or C(CH3)3, preferably OCH3, OC2H5 or OCH(CH3)2;
C1-C6-alkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above and, for example, n-pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, n-hexoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy, preferably OCH3, OC2H5, OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxy, OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxy or n-hexoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethoxy, dichloromethoxy, trichloromethoxy, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorofluoromethoxy, dichlorofluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromoethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or nonafluorobutoxy, in particular 2-chloroethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: a C1-C6-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, one of the radicals mentioned under C1-C4-haloalkoxy, and 5-fluoro-1-pentoxy, 5-chloro-1-pentoxy, 5-bromo-1-pentoxy, 5-iodo-1-pentoxy, 5,5,5-trichloro-1-pentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluoro-1-hexoxy, 6-chloro-1-hexoxy, 6-bromo-1-hexoxy, 6-iodo-1-hexoxy, 6,6,6-trichloro-1-hexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy, in particular chloromethoxy, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl: a C1-C6-alkyl group which is attached via a carbonyl group, for example: COxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, n-butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl, n-pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, n-hexylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94CH3, COxe2x80x94C2H5 or COxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2;
(C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyl as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methylcarbonylmethyl;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl: a C1-C6-alkoxy group which is attached via a carbonyl group, for example: COxe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OC2H5, COOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonyl, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, n-pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, n-hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-diethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl, in particular COxe2x80x94OCH3, COxe2x80x94OC2H5, COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2 or COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2;
(C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl, preferably C1-C4-alkyl, which is substituted by (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl, in particular by (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonylxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94, for example, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxycarbonylmethyl, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 1-(COxe2x80x94OCH3)-ethyl, 1-(COxe2x80x94OC2H5)-ethyl, 1-(COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)-ethyl, 1-[CH(CH3)2]-ethyl, 1-(n-butoxycarbonyl)-ethyl, 1-[1-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-ethyl, 1-[2-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OCH3)-ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OC2H5)-ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)-ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2]-ethyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)-ethyl, 2-[1-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-ethyl, 2-[2-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-ethyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3]-ethyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OCH3)-propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OC2H5)-propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)-propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2]-propyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)-propyl, 2-[1-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-propyl, 2-[2-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-propyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3]-propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94OCH3)-propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94OC2H5)-propyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)-propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2]-propyl, 3-(n-butoxycarbonyl)propyl, 3-[1-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-propyl, 3-[2-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-propyl, 3-[COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3]-propyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OCH3)-butyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OC2H5)-butyl, 2-(COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)-butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2]-butyl, 2-(n-butoxycarbonyl)-butyl, 2-[1-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-butyl, 2-[2-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-butyl, 2-[COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3]-butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94OCH3)-butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94OC2H5)-butyl, 3-(COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)-butyl, 3-[COOCH(CH3)2]-butyl, 3-(n-butoxycarbonyl)-butyl, 3-[1-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-butyl, 3-[2-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-butyl, 3-[Cxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3]-butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94OCH3)-butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94OC2H5)-butyl, 4-(COxe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94C2H5)-butyl, 4-[COOCH(CH3)2]-butyl, 4-(n-butoxycarbonyl)-butyl, 4-[1-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-butyl, 4-[2-methylpropoxycarbonyl]-butyl or 4-[COxe2x80x94OC(CH3)3]-butyl, preferably CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC2H5, 1-(COxe2x80x94OCH3)-ethyl or 1-(COxe2x80x94OC2H5)-ethyl;
C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkylamino group, for example CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94CH3, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94C2H5, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(CH3)3, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94CH3, (1-methylbutylamino)methyl, (2-methylbutylamino)methyl, (3-methylbutylamino)methyl, (2,2-dimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1-ethylpropylamino)methyl, n-hexylaminomethyl, (1,1-dimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1,2-dimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1-methylpentylamino)methyl, (2-methylpentylamino)methyl, (3-methylpentylamino)methyl, (4-methylpentylamino)methyl, (1,1-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (1,2-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (1,3-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (2,2-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (2,3-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (3,3-dimethylbutylamino)methyl, (1-ethylbutylamino)methyl, (2-ethylbutylamino)methyl, (1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino)methyl, (1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino)methyl, (1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino)methyl, methylaminoethyl, ethylaminoethyl, n-propylaminoethyl, (1-methylethylamino)ethyl, n-butylaminoethyl, (1-methylpropylamino)ethyl, (2-methylpropylamino)ethyl, (1,1-dimethylethylamino)ethyl, n-pentylaminoethyl, (1-methylbutylamino)ethyl, (2-methylbutylamino)ethyl, (3-methylbutylamino)ethyl, (2,2-dimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1-ethylpropylamino)ethyl, n-hexylaminoethyl, (1,1-dimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1,2-dimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1-methylpentylamino)ethyl, (2-methylpentylamino)ethyl, (3-methylpentylamino)ethyl, (4-methylpentylamino)ethyl, (1,1-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (1,2-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (1,3-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (2,2-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (2,3-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (3,3-dimethylbutylamino)ethyl, (1-ethylbutylamino)ethyl, (2-ethylbutylamino)ethyl, (1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino)ethyl, (1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino)ethyl, (1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino)ethyl, 2-(methylamino)propyl, 3-(methylamino)propyl and 2-(ethylamino)propyl, preferably C1-C6-alkylaminomethyl and C1-C6-alkylaminoethyl;
C1-C6-alkylthio: SCH3, SC2H5, SCH2xe2x80x94C2H5, SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio, SC(CH3)3, n-pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, n-hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio and 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio, in particular SCH3 or SC2H5;
C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylthioxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94, i.e., for example, CH2xe2x80x94SCH3, CH2xe2x80x94SC2H5, n-propylthiomethyl, CH2xe2x80x94SCH(CH3)2, n-butylthiomethyl, (1-methylpropylthio)methyl, (2-methylpropylthio)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94SC(CH3)3, 2-(methylthio)ethyl, 2-(ethylthio)ethyl, 2-(n-propylthio)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethylthio)ethyl, 2-(n-butylthio)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)ethyl, 2-(methylthio)propyl, 2-(ethylthio)propyl, 2-(n-propylthio)propyl, 2-(1-methylethylthio)propyl, 2-(n-butylthio)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)propyl, 3-(methylthio)propyl, 3-(ethylthio)propyl, 3-(n-propylthio)propyl, 3-(1-methylethylthio)propyl, 3-(n-butylthio)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropylthio)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropylthio)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)propyl, 2-(methylthio)butyl, 2-(ethylthio)butyl, 2-(n-propylthio)butyl, 2-(1-methylethylthio)butyl, 2-(n-butylthio)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropylthio)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropylthio)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)butyl, 3-(methylthio)butyl, 3-(ethylthio)butyl, 3-(n-propylthio)butyl, 3-(1-methylethylthio)butyl, 3-(n-butylthio)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropylthio)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropylthio)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)butyl, 4-(methylthio)butyl, 4-(ethylthio)butyl, 4-(n-propylthio)butyl, 4-(1-methylethylthio)butyl, 4-(n-butylthio)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropylthio)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropylthio)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethylthio)butyl, preferably CH2xe2x80x94SCH3, CH2xe2x80x94SC2H5, 2-(SCH3)-ethyl or 2-(SC2H5)-ethyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio: a C1-C4-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, SCH2F, SCHF2, SCF3, SCH2Cl, SCH(Cl)2, SC(Cl)3, chlorofluoromethylthio, dichlorofluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, SC2F5, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, SCH2xe2x80x94C2F5, SCF2xe2x80x94C2F5, 1-(CH2F)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(CH2Cl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(CH2Br)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio or SCF2xe2x80x94CF2xe2x80x94C2F5, preferably SCHF2, SCF3, dichlorofluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio or 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: SOxe2x80x94CH3, SOxe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl, n-pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, n-hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl, in particular SOxe2x80x94CH3;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, for example methylsulfinylethyl, ethylsulfinylethyl, methylsulfinylpropyl, ethylsulfinylpropyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: SO2xe2x80x94CH3, SO2xe2x80x94C2H5, n-propylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2, n-butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl, SO2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, n-pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfonyl, n-hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl, 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl, in particular SO2xe2x80x94CH3;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, for example methylsulfonylethyl, ethylsulfonylethyl, methylsulfonylpropyl, ethylsulfonylpropyl;
C1-C6-alkylideneiminooxy: for example methylideneiminooxy, ethylideneiminooxy, 1-propylideneiminooxy, 2-propylideneiminooxy, 1-butylideneiminooxy, 2-butylideneiminooxy or 2-hexylideneiminooxy;
C1-C6-alkylideneiminooxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkylideneiminooxy, for example methylideneiminooxymethyl, ethylideneiminooxymethyl, propylideneiminooxymethyl, methylideneiminooxyethyl, ethylideneiminooxyethyl, propylideneiminooxyethyl, methylideneiminooxypropyl, ethylideneiminooxypropyl, propylideneiminooxypropyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted in the alkylamino moiety by C1-C6-alkoxyxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94i.e., for example, CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5; C1-C6-alk(yl)oxyimino: a group Rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90 in which R is C1-C6-alkyl, for example methoxyimino, ethoxyimino, 1-propoxyimino, 2-propoxyimino, 1-methylethoxyimino, n-butoxyimino, sec-butoxyimino, tert-butoxyimino, 1-methyl-1-propoxyimino, 2-methyl-1-propoxyimino, 1-methyl-2-propoxyimino, 2-methyl-2-propoxyimino, n-pentoxyimino, 2-pentoxyimino, 3-pentoxyimino, 4-pentoxyimino, 1-methyl-1-butoxyimino, 2-methyl-1-butoxyimino, 3-methyl-1-butoxyimino, 1-methyl-2-butoxyimino, 2-methyl-2-butoxyimino, 3-methyl-2-butoxyimino, 1-methyl-3-butoxyimino, 2-methyl-3-butoxyimino, 3-methyl-3-butoxyimino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-1-propoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-2-propoxyimino, 1-ethyl-1-propoxyimino, 1-ethyl-2-propoxyimino, n-hexoxyimino, 2-hexoxyimino, 3-hexoxyimino, 4-hexoxyimino, 5-hexoxyimino, 1-methyl-1-pentoxyimino, 2-methyl-1-pentoxyimino, 3-methyl-1-pentoxyimino, 4-methyl-1-pentoxyimino, 1-methyl-2-pentoxyimino, 2-methyl-2-pentoxyimino, 3-methyl-2-pentoxyimino, 4-methyl-2-pentoxyimino, 1-methyl-3-pentoxyimino, 2-methyl-3-pentoxyimino, 3-methyl-3-pentoxyimino, 4-methyl-3-pentoxyimino, 1-methyl-4-pentoxyimino, 2-methyl-4-pentoxyimino, 3-methyl-4-pentoxyimino, 4-methyl-4-pentoxyimino, 1,1-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1,1-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-1-butoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1,2-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 1,3-dimethyl-1-butoxyimino, 1,3-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1,3-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 2,2-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 2,3-dimethyl-1-butoxyimino, 2,3-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 2,3-dimethyl-3-butoxyimino, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butoxyimino, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1-ethyl-1-butoxyimino, 1-ethyl-2-butoxyimino, 1-ethyl-3-butoxyimino, 2-ethyl-1-butoxyimino, 2-ethyl-2-butoxyimino, 2-ethyl-3-butoxyimino, 1,1,2-trimethyl-2-propoxyimino, 1-ethyl-1-methyl-2-propoxyimino, 1-ethyl-2-methyl-1-propoxyimino and 1-ethyl-2-methyl-2-propoxyimino;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxyxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94, i.e., for example, CH2xe2x80x94OCH3, CH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, n-propoxymethyl, CH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, CH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(n-butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(n-butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(n-butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(n-butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(n-butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(n-butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, in particular CH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or 2-methoxyethyl;
C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkyloxyimino group as defined above, for example methoxyiminomethyl, ethoxyiminomethyl, methoxyiminoethyl, ethoxyiminoethyl, methoxyiminopropyl, propyloxyiminopropyl;
C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted in the alkoxy moiety by a C1-C6-alkyloxyimino group as defined above, for example methoxyiminoethoxymethyl, ethoxyiminoethoxymethyl, methoxyiminoethoxyethyl, ethoxyiminoethoxyethyl, methoxyiminoethoxypropyl, propyloxyiminoethoxypropyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxyxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94, for example OCH2xe2x80x94OCH3, OCH2xe2x80x94OC2H5, n-propoxymethoxy, OCH2xe2x80x94OCH(CH3)2, n-butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, CH2xe2x80x94OC(CH3)3, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(n-butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, in particular OCH2xe2x80x94OCH3 or 2-methoxyethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxyxe2x80x94as mentioned abovexe2x80x94, for example methoxyethoxyethyl, ethoxyethoxyethyl;
C3-C6-alkenyl: for example prop-2-en-1-yl, n-buten-4-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, n-penten-3-yl, n-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, n-hex-3-en-1-yl, n-hex-4-en-1-yl, n-hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, in particular prop-2-en-1-yl or n-buten-4-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl: ethenyl or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkenyl, in particular ethenyl or prop-2-en-1-yl;
C3-C6-haloalkenyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy: prop-1-en-1-yloxy, prop-2-en-1-yloxy, n-but-1-en-1-yloxy, n-but-1-en-3-yloxy, n-but-1-en-4-yloxy, n-but-2-en-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-en-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-en-3-yloxy, n-pent-1-en-4-yloxy, n-pent-1-en-5-yloxy, n-pent-2-en-1-yloxy, n-pent-2-en-4-yloxy, n-pent-2-en-5-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-3-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-3-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-5-yloxy, n-hex-1-en-6-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-4-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-5-yloxy, n-hex-2-en-6-yloxy, n-hex-3-en-1-yl-oxy, n-hex-3-en-2-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-3-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-4-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-5-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-4-yloxy or 4-methylpent-2-en-5-yloxy, in particular prop-2-en-1-yloxy;
C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C4-alkenyloxy such as allyloxy, but-1-en-3-yloxy, but-1-en-4-yloxy, but-2-en-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-enyloxy or 2-methylprop-2-enyloxy, i.e., for example, allyloxymethyl, 2-allyloxyethyl or but-1-en-4-yloxymethyl, in particular 2-allyloxyethyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl: prop-1-yn-1-yl, prop-2-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-1-yl, n-but-1-yn-3-yl, n-but-1-yn-4-yl, n-but-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-1-yl, n-pent-1-yn-3-yl, n-pent-1-yn-4-yl, n-pent-1-yn-5-yl, n-pent-2-yn-1-yl, n-pent-2-yn-4-yl, n-pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-1-yl, n-hex-1-yn-3-yl, n-hex-1-yn-4-yl, n-hex-1-yn-5-yl, n-hex-1-yn-6-yl, n-hex-2-yn-1-yl, n-hex-2-yn-4-yl, n-hex-2-yn-5-yl, n-hex-2-yn-6-yl, n-hex-3-yn-1-yl, n-hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yl, in particular prop-2-yn-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl: ethynyl or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkynyl, in particular ethynyl or prop-2-yn-1-yl; C3-C6-haloalkynyl: C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 1,1-difluoroprop-2-yn-1-yl, 4-fluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-chlorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 1,1-difluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 5-fluoropent-3-yn-1-yl or 6-fluorohex-4-yn-1-yl;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy: prop-1-yn-1-yloxy, prop-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-but-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-but-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-pent-2-yn-5-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-3-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-1-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-4-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-5-yloxy, n-hex-2-yn-6-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-1-yloxy, n-hex-3-yn-2-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yloxy, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-yloxy, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yloxy or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-yloxy, in particular prop-2-yn-1-yloxy;
C2-C6-alkynyloxy: ethynyloxy or one of the radicals mentioned under C3-C6-alkynyloxy, in particular ethynyloxy or prop-2-yn-1-yloxy;
C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C3-C6-alkynyloxy such as propargyloxy, but-1-yn-3-yloxy, but-1-yn-4-yloxy, but-2-yn-1-yloxy, 1-methylprop-2-ynyloxy or 2-methylprop-2-ynyloxy, preferably by propargyloxy, i.e., for example, propargyloxymethyl or 2-propargyloxyethyl, in particular 2-propargyloxyethyl;
(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl: prop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylethenyloxycarbonyl, n-buten-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-buten-2-yloxycarbonyl, n-buten-3-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-2-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-3-yloxycarbonyl, n-penten-4-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, n-hex-5-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-yloxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, in particular prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl;
(C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl, as mentioned above, preferably by prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl, i.e., for example, prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonylmethyl, 2-(prop-2-en-1-yloxycarbonyl)propyl;
(C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy: ethenylcarbonyloxy, prop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, prop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylethenylcarbonyloxy, n-buten-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-buten-2-ylcarbonyloxy, n-buten-3-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylprop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylprop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-penten-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-penten-2-ylcarbonyloxy, n-penten-3-ylcarbonyloxy, n-penten-4-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylprop-1-en-2-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-5-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpent-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpent-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpent-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpent-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-ethylbut-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-1-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy, in particular ethenylcarbonyloxy or prop-2-en-1-ylcarbonyloxy;
(C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy, for example 2-propenylcarbonyloxyethyl, 3-propenylcarbonyloxyethyl, 2-propenylcarbonyloxypropyl, 3-propenylcarbonyloxypropyl;
(C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy: ethynylcarbonyloxy, prop-1-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, prop-2-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-but-1-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-but-1-yn-3-ylcarbonyloxy, n-but-1-yn-4-ylcarbonyloxy, n-but-2-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-pent-1-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-pent-1-yn-3-ylcarbonyloxy, n-pent-1-yn-4-ylcarbonyloxy, n-pent-1-yn-5-ylcarbonyloxy, n-pent-2-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-pent-2-yn-4-ylcarbonyloxy, n-pent-2-yn-5-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-1-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-1-yn-3-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-1-yn-4-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-1-yn-5-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-1-yn-6-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-2-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-2-yn-4-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-2-yn-5-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-2-yn-6-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-3-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, n-hex-3-yn-2-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-1n-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-ylcarbonyloxy, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-1-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-ylcarbonyloxy or 4-methylpent-2-yn-5-ylcarbonyloxy, in particular ethynylcarbonyloxy or prop-2-yn-1-ylcarbonyloxy;
(C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy, for example 2-propynylcarbonyloxyethyl, 3-propynylcarbonyloxyethyl, 2-propynylcarbonyloxypropyl, 3-propynylcarbonyloxypropyl; Cyano-C1-C6-alkyl: for example cyanomethyl, 1-cyanoeth-1-yl, 2-cyanoeth-1-yl, 1-cyanoprop-1-yl, 2-cyanoprop-1-yl, 3-cyanoprop-1-yl, 1-cyanoprop-2-yl, 2-cyanoprop-2-yl, 1-cyanobut-1-yl, 2-cyanobut-1-yl, 3-cyanobut-1-yl, 4-cyanobut-1-yl, 1-cyanobut-2-yl, 2-cyanobut-2-yl, 1-cyanobut-3-yl, 2-cyanobut-3-yl, 1-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 2-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl, 3-cyano-2-methylprop-3-yl or 2-cyanomethylprop-2-yl, in particular cyanomethyl or 2-cyanoethyl;
Nitro-C1-C6-alkyl: for example nitromethyl, 1-nitroeth-1-yl, 2-nitroeth-1-yl, 1-nitroprop-1-yl, 2-nitroprop-1-yl, 3-nitroprop-1-yl, 1-nitroprop-2-yl, 2-nitroprop-2-yl, 1-nitrobut-1-yl, 2-nitrobut-1-yl, 3-nitrobut-1-yl, 4-nitrobut-1-yl, 1-nitrobut-2-yl, 2-nitrobut-2-yl, 1-nitrobut-3-yl, 2-nitrobut-3-yl, 1-nitro-2-methylprop-3-yl, 2-nitro-2-methylprop-3-yl, 3-nitro-2-inethylprop-3-yl or 2-nitromethylprop-2-yl, in particular nitromethyl or 2-nitroethyl;
Hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl: CH2OH, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 1-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 2-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 3-hydroxyprop-1-yl, 1-hydroxybut-1-yl, 2-hydroxybut-1-yl, 3-hydroxybut-1-yl, 4-hydroxybut-1-yl, 1-hydroxybut-2-yl, 2-hydroxybut-2-yl, 3-hydroxybut-2-yl, 4-hydroxybut-2-yl, 1-(CH2OH)eth-1-yl, 1-(CH2OH)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yl or 1-(CH2OH)prop-1-yl;
Phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl: for example benzyl, 1-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethyl, 1-phenylprop-1-yl, 2-phenylprop-1-yl, 3-phenylprop-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-1-yl, 2-phenylbut-1-yl, 3-phenylbut-1-yl, 4-phenylbut-1-yl, 1-phenylbut-2-yl, 2-phenylbut-2-yl, 3-phenylbut-2-yl, 4-phenylbut-2-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(phenylmethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(phenylmethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular benzyl or 2-phenylethyl;
Phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: for example phenoxymethyl, 1-phenoxyethyl, 2-phenoxyethyl, 1-phenoxyprop-1-yl, 2-phenoxyprop-1-yl, 3-phenoxyprop-1-yl, 1-phenoxybut-1-yl, 2-phenoxybut-1-yl, 3-phenoxybut-1-yl, 4-phenoxybut-1-yl, 1-phenoxybut-2-yl, 2-phenoxybut-2-yl, 3-phenoxybut-2-yl, 4-phenoxybut-2-yl, 1-(phenoxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(phenoxymethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(phenoxymethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular benzyloxy or 2-phenoxyethyl;
Benzyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: for example benzyloxymethyl, 1-benzyloxyethyl, 2-benzyloxyethyl, 1-benzyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-benzyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-benzyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-benzyloxybut-1-yl, 2-benzyloxybut-1-yl, 3-benzyloxybut-1-yl, 4-benzyloxybut-1-yl, 1-benzyloxybut-2-yl, 2-benzyloxybut-2-yl, 3-benzyloxybut-2-yl, 4-benzyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(benzyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(benzyloxymethyl)-1-(methyl)eth-1-yl or 1-(benzyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular benzyloxy or 2-benzyloxyethyl;
C1-C4-alkylamino: H3Cxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, H5C2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, n-propyl-NHxe2x80x94, 1-methylethyl-NHxe2x80x94, n-butyl-NHxe2x80x94, 1-methylpropyl-NHxe2x80x94, 2-methylpropyl-NHxe2x80x94 and 1,1-dimethylethyl-NHxe2x80x94, preferably H3Cxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or H5C2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94,
C1-C4-alkylamino-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C4-alkylamino as defined above, i.e., for example, CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3, CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, CH2CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C2H5 or CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(C2H5)2;
Di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino: N(CH3)2, N(C2H5)2, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, preferably N(CH3)2 or N(C2H5)2;
Di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino-C1-C4-alkyl: C1-C4-alkyl which is substituted by di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino as mentioned above, i.e., for example, CH2N(CH3)2, CH2N(C2H5)2, N,N-dipropylaminomethyl, N,N-di[CH(CH3)2]aminomethyl, N,N-dibutylaminomethyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N,N-di[C(CH3)3]-aminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-[CH(CH3)2]-aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminomethyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-methylaminometh ethyl-N-propylaminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-[CH(CH3)2]-aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-ethyl-N-[C(CH3)3]-aminomethyl, N-[CH(CH3)2]-N-propylaminomethyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminomethyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminomethyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminomethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-propylaminomethyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminomethyl, N-[CH(CH3)2]-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-[CH(CH3)2]-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-[CH(CH3)2]-aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-butyl-N-[C(CH3)3]-aminomethyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminomethyl, N,N-dimethylaminoethyl, N,N-diethylaminoethyl, N,N-di(n-propyl)aminoethyl, N,N-di[CH(CH3)2]-aminoethyl, N,N-dibutylaminoethyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N,N-di[C(CH3)3]-aminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminoethyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminoethyl, N-methyl-N-[CH(CH3)2]-aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminoethyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-methylaminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-[CH(CH3)2]-aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-ethyl-N-[C(CH3)3]-aminoethyl, Nxe2x80x94[CH(CH3)2]-N-propylaminoethyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminoethyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminoethyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminoethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-propylaminoethyl, N-butyl-N-[CH(CH3)2]-aminoethyl, N-[CH(CH3)2]-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-[CH(CH3)2]-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-[CH(CH3)2]-aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-butyl-N-[C(CH3)3]-aminoethyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, N-[C(CH3)3]-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminoethyl or N-[C(CH3)3]-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminoethyl, in particular N,N-dimethylaminoethyl or N,N-diethylaminoethyl;
C3-C6-Cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl;
C3-C6-Cycloalkylamino: cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclopentylamino or cyclohexylamino;
C3-C8-Cycloalkyl: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl;
C3-C8-Cycloalkoxy: cyclopropyloxy, cyclobutyloxy, cyclopentyloxy, cyclohexyloxy, cycloheptyloxy or cyclooctyloxy;
C3-C8-Cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl, preferably C1-C4-alkyl, which is substituted by C3-C8-cycloalkyl, for example cyclopropylmethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cycloheptylmethyl, cyclooctylmethyl, 2-(cyclopropyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclobutyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclopentyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclohexyl)ethyl, 2-(cycloheptyl)ethyl, 2-(cyclooctyl)ethyl, 3-(cyclopropyl)propyl, 3-(cyclobutyl)propyl, 3-(cyclopentyl)propyl, 3-(cyclohexyl)propyl, 3-(cycloheptyl)propyl, 3-(cyclooctyl)propyl, 4-(cyclopropyl)butyl, 4-(cyclobutyl)butyl, 4-(cyclopentyl)butyl, 4-(cyclohexyl)butyl, 4-(cycloheptyl)butyl, 4-(cyclooctyl)butyl, 5-(cyclopropyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclobutyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclopentyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclohexyl)pentyl, 5-(cycloheptyl)pentyl, 5-(cyclooctyl)pentyl, 6-(cyclopropyl)hexyl, 6-(cyclobutyl)hexyl, 6-(cyclopentyl)hexyl, 6-(cyclohexyl)hexyl, 6-(cycloheptyl)hexyl or 6-(cyclooctyl)hexyl;
C3-C8-Cycloalkyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl, preferably C1-C4-alkyl, which is substituted by C3-C8-cycloalkyloxy, for example cyclopropyloxymethyl, 1-cyclopropyloxyethyl, 2-cyclopropyloxyethyl, 1-cyclopropyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclopropyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclopropyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclopropyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclopropyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclopropyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclopropyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclopropyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclopropyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclopropyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclopropylmethyloxy)prop-1-yl, cyclobutyloxymethyl, 1-cyclobutyloxyethyl, 2-cyclobutyloxyethyl, 1-cyclobutyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclobutyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclobutyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclobutyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclobutyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclobutyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclobutyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclobutyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclobutyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclobutyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclobutyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, cyclopentyloxymethyl, 1-cyclopentyloxyeth yl, 2-cyclopentyloxyethyl, 1-cyclopentyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclopentyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclopentyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclopentyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclopentyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclopentyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclopentyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclopentyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclopentyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclopentyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclopentyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, cyclohexyloxymethyl, 1-cyclohexyloxyethyl, 2-cyclohexyloxyethyl, 1-cyclohexyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclohexyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclohexyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclohexyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclohexyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclohexyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclohexyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclohexyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclohexyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclohexyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclohexyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, cycloheptyloxymethyl, 1-cycloheptyloxyethyl, 2-cycloheptyloxyethyl, 1-cycloheptyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cycloheptyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cycloheptyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cycloheptyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cycloheptyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cycloheptyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cycloheptyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cycloheptyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cycloheptyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cycloheptyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yl, 1-(cycloheptyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, cyclooctyloxymethyl, 1-cyclooctyloxyethyl, 2-cyclooctyloxyethyl, 1-cyclooctyloxyprop-1-yl, 2-cyclooctyloxyprop-1-yl, 3-cyclooctyloxyprop-1-yl, 1-cyclooctyloxybut-1-yl, 2-cyclooctyloxybut-1-yl, 3-cyclooctyloxybut-1-yl, 4-cyclooctyloxybut-1-yl, 1-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 2-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 3-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 4-cyclooctyloxybut-2-yl, 1-(cyclooctyloxymethyl)eth-1-yl, 1-(cyclooctyloxymethyl)-1-(CH3)-eth-1-yl or 1-(cyclooctyloxymethyl)prop-1-yl, in particular C3-C6-Cycloalkoxymethyl or 2-(C3-C6-cycloalkoxy)ethyl.
With a view to the use of the compounds of the formula I according to the invention as herbicides, the variables V, W, Z, R1 and R2 preferably have the following meanings, in each case on their own or in combination.
Z is O or S, in particular O;
V is O;
W is O;
R1 is hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine;
R2 is halogen, in particular fluorine or chlorine, or cyano, very particularly preferably chlorine.
The variable R3 is, for example: hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, nitro-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylideneiminooxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C2-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl)amino-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, 2,3-dihydrofuryl, 2,5-dihydrofuryl, tetrahydrofuryl, furyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, benzyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or phenylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, where furyl and the phenyl rings of the 5 last mentioned groups may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, and is in particular the groups mentioned in Table A.
With a view to the herbicidal activity of the compounds of the formula I, the variable R3 preferably has the following meanings:
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, 2,3-dihydrofuryl, 2,5-dihydrofuryl, tetrahydrofuryl, where each of the eight last mentioned groups may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of:
halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl,
phenyl, benzyloxy, phenoxy or phenylsulfonyl, where the phenyl rings of the four last mentioned groups may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl;
xe2x80x83is (C3-C6-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, furyl or phenyl, where furyl and phenyl may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl.
Particularly preferably:
R3 is hydrogen, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, in particular C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C3-C4-alkynyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, tetrahydrofuryl, where each of the six last mentioned groups may carry one, two or three, preferably one or two, substituents selected from the group consisting of:
halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C4-alkenyloxy, C3-C4-alkynyloxy, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, in particular from halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl,
phenylsulfonyl, in particular phenyl, benzyloxy or phenoxy, where the four last mentioned groups may carry one, two or three, in particular one or two, substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, in particular from halogen, cyano, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy and C1-C3-alkoxycarbonyl;
xe2x80x83is C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C3-alkoxy-C2-C3-alkyl, (C3-C4-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C3-alkyl, (C3-C4-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, furyl or phenyl, where furyl and phenyl may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl.
Examples of preferred radicals R3 are:
hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, nitro-C1-C6-alkyl, cyano-C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl,
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy)-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl,
C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C2-C6-alkenyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C2-C6-alkynyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkenyloxy) carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, (C3-C6-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl;
2,3-dihydrofur-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrofur-2-yl, tetrahydrofur-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofur-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrofur-3-yl, tetrahydrofur-3-yl, furyl,
phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, benzyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl or phenoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, where the phenyl rings of the five last mentioned groups may carry one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl;
in particular:
C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, cyano-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxy)-C1-C4-alkyl, (C1-C4-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C3-C4-alkynyl, C3-C4-haloalkenyl, C3-C4-haloalkynyl, C3-C4-alkenyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C4-alkynyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl, (C3-C4-alkenyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, (C3-C4-alkynyloxy)carbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, tetrahydrofur-2-yl, tetrahydrofur-3-yl, furyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylsulfonyl-C1-C4-alkyl, benzyloxy-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl rings of the five last mentioned groups may carry one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, in particular fluorine or chlorine, nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular trifluoromethyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, in particular methoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy and C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, in particular methoxycarbonyl.
R8 is preferably C1-C6-alkyl and in particular C1-C4-alkyl.
In preferred compounds of formula I, Het is a cycle of the formula II-3, II-7 or II-13 which is attached via an exocyclic imine nitrogen.
In other preferred compounds of the formula I, Het is a cycle of the formula II-4, II-5, II-6, II-10, II-14, II-17 or II-19 which is attached via an imide nitrogen.
In other preferred compounds of the formula I, Het is a nitrogen heterocycle which has at least one carbonyl or thiocarbonyl function and at least one endocyclic hydrazone structure and which is selected from among the radicals of the formulae II-1, II-2, II-11 and II-12, in particular from II-1 and II-2.
In particularly preferred compounds of the formula I, Het is a cycle of the formula Il-4, II-5, II-10, II-14, II-17 or II-19 which is attached via an imide nitrogen, in particular a cycle of the formula II-5, II-10 or II-19.
In Het, X is preferably oxygen. Xxe2x80x2 is likewise preferably oxygen, where in the formula II-10 the variable Xxe2x80x2 may also preferably be sulfur. Y in the formula II-6 is likewise preferably oxygen. In the formulae II-3, II-7 and II-13, Y is preferably sulfur. Q in the formula II-1 is preferably oxygen.
If  in the formula II-14 denotes a double bond, R4 can be an imino group which corresponds to the amino groups stated for R4, i.e. imino, C1-C6-alkylimino, C3-C6-alkylimino, or an alkylidene group which corresponds to the alkyl groups stated for R4, i.e., for example, C1-C6-alkylidene, C1-C6-haloalkylidene, C3-C8-cycloalkylidene and C3-C8-cycloalkylalkylidene.
In the radicals Het, the variables R4, R4xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x3 independently of one another preferably have the following meanings: hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, halogen, amino, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkylthio or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl.
In the radicals Het, the variables R5 and R5xe2x80x2 independently of one another preferably have the following meanings: hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, amino or C1-C6-haloalkyl.
Preferred compounds of the formula I can also have radicals Het in which two of the radicals R4, R4xe2x80x2, R4xe2x80x3, R5 and R5xe2x80x2 together with the ring atoms of the cycle Het to which they are attached form a 5-, 6-or 7-membered ring which may be mono- or diunsaturated, fully unsaturated or saturated, which may contain one or two heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur as ring member and which may have one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and halogen. Among these, preference is given to those heterocyclic groups in which two adjacent radicals R4, R4xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x3 together with the ring carbon atoms of Het form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered carbocycle and preferably a phenyl, cyclopentane, cyclopentene, cyclohexane or cyclohexene ring which may be substituted in the manner described above; or in which in each case one radical R4 or R4xe2x80x2 and one radical R5 or R5xe2x80x2 together with the ring atoms of Het form a 5-, 6-or 7-membered azaheterocycle, for example a pyrrolidine, imidazolidine ring, oxazolidine ring, tetra- or hexahydropyridine ring (piperidine ring) which may be substituted in the manner described above; or in which two adjacent radicals R5 and R5xe2x80x2 together with the ring nitrogen atoms of Het form a 5-, 6-or 7-membered diazaheterocycle, for example a pyrazoline ring, a tetrahydrodiazine ring or a hexahydrodiazine ring which may be substituted in the manner described above.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-1, preference is given to those compounds in which X in the formula II-1 is oxygen. In these compounds, Q is preferably likewise oxygen. In these compounds, R4 is preferably C1-C4-alkyl and in particular tert-butyl.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-2, preference is given to those compounds in which X is oxygen. R4 and R5 are preferably selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, amino and C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular trifluoromethyl, or together with the ring atoms to which they are attached form a piperidine ring.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-3, preference is given to those compounds in which X is oxygen. Y is preferably S. Preferably, R5 and R5xe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached form a hexahydrodiazine ring.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-4, preference is given to those compounds in which X and Xxe2x80x2 are oxygen. Preferably, R5 and R5xe2x80x2 together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached form a hexahydrodiazine ring.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-5, preference is given to those compounds in which X and Xxe2x80x2 are oxygen and R4 and R4xe2x80x2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cyclohexene ring.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-6, preference is given to those compounds in which X, Xxe2x80x2 and Y are oxygen. R6 and R7 are preferably C1-C4-alkyl or, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a cyclohexane ring.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-7, preference is given to those compounds in which Y is S. In II-7, R4 and R5 preferably form a 1,3-propylene unit which may have one or 2 methyl groups.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-8, preference is given to those compounds in which X is oxygen. In II-8, R5 is preferably C1-C4-haloalkyl and in particular trifluoromethyl.
Examples of radicals Het of the formula II-9 are those in which R4xe2x80x2 and R4xe2x80x3 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cyclohexane ring. In the radicals II-9, R4 is preferably halogen, in particular chlorine.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-10, preference is given to those compounds in which the variable X is oxygen and the variable Xxe2x80x2 is sulfur. In II-10, R5 and R5xe2x80x2 independently of one another are preferably hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-11, preference is given to those compounds in which the variables X and Xxe2x80x2 are oxygen. R4 is preferably hydrogen and R5 is preferably C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, amino or C1-C4-haloalkyl, such as trifluoromethyl and difluoromethyl.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-12, preference is given to those compounds in which the variable X is oxygen. R4xe2x80x3 is preferably hydrogen. R4 and R4xe2x80x2 independently of one another are preferably C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, or C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular trifluoromethyl and difluoromethyl.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-13, preference is given to those compounds in which X is oxygen. Y is preferably S. Preferably, R4 and R4xe2x80x2 together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a cyclohexene ring.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-14, preference is given to those compounds in which X and Xxe2x80x2 are oxygen. R4 and R5 preferably form, together with the ring atoms of Het to which are attached, a 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridine ring.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-16, preference is given to those compounds in which X and Xxe2x80x2 are oxygen. R5 and R5xe2x80x2 are preferably selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, amino and C1-C4-haloalkyl. R5 is particularly preferably amino. R5xe2x80x2 is particularly preferably C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-17, preference is given to those compounds in which X and Xxe2x80x2 are oxygen. R4 and R5 are preferably selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl or ethyl, amino and C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular difluoromethyl and trifluoromethyl.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-18, preference is given to those compounds in which X is oxygen. R4 and R4xe2x80x2 are preferably selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl or ethyl, amino and C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular difluoromethyl and trifluoromethyl.
Among the compounds of the formula I in which Het is a cycle of the formula II-19, preference is given to those compounds in which X and Xxe2x80x2 are oxygen. Furthermore, the substituents R4 are preferably selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, and C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular difluoromethyl and trifluoromethyl. Here, R4xe2x80x2 is preferably hydrogen. R5 is preferably selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular trifluoromethyl, and amino.
Examples of preferred compounds of the formula I are those of the formula I-1 defined below in which Het has one of the meanings mentioned above and R3 has one of the meanings mentioned in Table A, rows 1 to 199. 
c-CnH2nxe2x88x921 is cycloalkyl, i-CnH2n+1 is isoalkyl, n-CnH2n+1 is n-alkyl, sec-CnH2n+1 is secondary alkyl and tert-CnH2n+1 is tertiary alkyl.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia (Compounds Ia1.1 to Ia1.199) in which R1 is fluorine, R2 is chlorine and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ia (Compounds Ia2.1 to Ia2.199) in which R1 is fluorine, R2 is chlorine and Z is S and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia (Compounds Ia3.1 to Ia3.199) in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is chlorine and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ia (Compounds Ia4.1 to Ia4.199) in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is chlorine and Z is S and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ia (Compounds Ia5.1 to Ia5.199) in which R1 and R2 are chlorine and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ia (Compounds Ia6.1 to Ia6.199) in which R1 and R2 are chlorine and Z is S and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib1.1 to Ib1.199) in which R1 is fluorine, R2 is chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib2.1 to Ib2.199) in which R1 is fluorine, R2 is chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib3.1 to Ib3.199) in which R1 is fluorine, R2 is chlorine, R5 is amino and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib4.1 to Ib4.199) in which R1 is fluorine, R2 is chlorine, R5 is amino and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib5.1 to Ib5.199) in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib6.1 to Ib6.199) in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib7.1 to Ib7.199) in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is chlorine, R5 is amino and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib8.1 to Ib8.199) in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is chlorine, R5 is amino and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib9.1 to Ib9.199) in which R1 and R2 are chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib10.1 to Ib10.199) in which R1 and R2 are chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds Ib11.1 to Ib11.199) in which R1 and R2 are chlorine, R5 is amino and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ib (Compounds. Ib12.1 to Ib12.199) in which R1 and R2 are chlorine, R5 is amino and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ic (Compounds Ic1.1 to Ic1.199) in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Id (Compounds Id1.1 to Id1.199) in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula Ie (Compounds Ie1.1 to Ie1.199) in which Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is furthermore given to the compounds of the formula Ie (Compounds Ie2.1 to Ie2.199) in which Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula If (Compounds If1.1 to If1.199) in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ig in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ih in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ii in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ij in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ik in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Il in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Im in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula In in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Io in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ip in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Iq in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Ir in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is also given to the compounds of the formula Is in which R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula It (Compounds It1.1 to It1.199) in which R1 is fluorine, R2 is chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A. 
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula It (Compounds It2.1 to It2.199) in which R1 is fluorine, R2 is chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula It (Compounds It3.1 to It3.199) in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula It (Compounds It4.1 to It4.199) in which R1 is hydrogen, R2 is chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula It (Compounds It5.1 to It5.199) in which R1 and R2 are chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is oxygen and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
Preference is given to the compounds of the formula It (Compounds It6.1 to It6.199) in which R1 and R2 are chlorine, R5 is methyl and Z is sulfur and R3 has the meanings mentioned in rows 1 to 199 of Table A.
The compounds of the formula I according to the invention are advantageously prepared by synthesizing the heterocycle in question starting from the compounds of the formula III 
in which R1, R2, R3, V, W and Z are as defined in claim 1 and xe2x80x94Ry is xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NH2, NO2 or a group xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R10 in which R10 is hydrogen or C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl. Among the compounds of the formula III, preference is given to those compounds in which Z, V and W are oxygen and R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-cyanoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl and phenyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl. R3 is particularly preferably selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl and C1-C6-cyanoalkyl. The compounds of the formula III are novel and, as useful intermediates for the preparation of I, likewise form part of the subject matter of the present invention.
Depending on the nature of the heterocyclic radical Het, the synthesis is carried out starting from the respective aniline IIIa (Ry=NHR10), the phenyl isocyanate IIIc (Ry=Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O), the corresponding phenyl isothiocyanate IIId (Ry=Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S) or the hydrazine IIIe (Ry=NHxe2x80x94NH2). The iso(thio)cyanates IIIb and IIId are, like the hydrazine IIIa, generally prepared starting from the respective aniline IIIaxe2x80x2 (Ry=NH2) which for its part is obtainable by reducing the corresponding nitro compound IIIb (Ry=NO2).
The conversion of the nitro compounds IIIb into the aniline derivatives IIIa is carried out, for example, using hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst, for example a metal catalyst, such as Raney nickel. 
The reduction is advantageously carried out in an inert polar solvent or diluent, for example an ether, such as tetrahydrofuran, an amide, such as dimethylformamide, an aliphatic C1-C4-carboxylic acid, such as acetic and propionic acid, the ester of an aliphatic C1-C4-carboxylic acid, such as ethyl acetate, or an alcohol, in particular in methanol or ethanol.
The amount of catalyst is not critical; usually, from 0.1 to 50 mol %, in particular from 0.5 to 5 mol %, based on the amount of nitro compound IIIb, are used. The hydrogenation is advantageously carried out at a partial hydrogen pressure in the range from 0.5 to 100 bar, preferably in the range from 1 to 10 bar. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures of at least 0xc2x0 C., and the upper limit of the reaction temperature is generally given by the boiling point of the solvent in question. Work-up of the reaction mixture is carried out by customary methods.
The process can be carried out both batchwise and continuously. In the continuous procedure, the nitro compound IIIb is, in a solution which is saturated with hydrogen, preferably passed over a fixed bed which has been covered with the catalyst.
In a preferred embodiment, hydrogen is added to a mixture of the nitro compound IIIb, diluent (solvent) and catalyst until no more hydrogen is consumed.
The reduction of IIIb to IIIa can also be carried out using nascent hydrogen. To this end, the nitro compound IIIb is reacted with iron powder in an inorganic acid example hydrochloric acid, or in a mixture of inorganic acid and one of the abovementioned solvents, for example an ether, or in an organic carboxylic acid, advantageously acetic acid. The reduction is generally carried out at 20 to 120xc2x0 C., advantageously at 50 to 80xc2x0 C.
The nitro compound IIIb can be prepared by the method of the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,198 by reacting a substituted phenol (Zxe2x95x90O) or a thiophenol (Zxe2x95x90S) of the formula VI with a 2-haloacrylic acid ester derivative of the formula VII in which Hal is halogen, in particular chlorine or bromine, and specifically bromine. In the formulae IIIb, VI and VII, R1, R2 and R3 and V, W and Z are as defined above. V and W are preferably oxygen (Compounds VIa and IIIbxe2x80x2). The conversion of the esters IIIbxe2x80x2 (Vxe2x95x90Wxe2x95x90O) into the corresponding thioesters of IIIb (Wxe2x95x90S and/or Vxe2x95x90S) is carried out by known methods (see, for example, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], IVth edition, Volume E5, thiocarboxylic acid O-esters, pp. 785-801; ibid thiocarboxylic acid S-esters, pp. 849-883; ibid dithiocarboxylic esters, pp. 891-916). Carboxylic acid derivatives can be sulfurized in an advantageous manner using Lawesson""s reagent (see R. Shabana, J. B. Rasmussen, S. O. Olesen, S. O. Lawesson in Tetrahedron 36 (1980), 3047-3051; J. B. Rasmussen, R. Shabana and S. O. Lawesson, Tetrahedron 37 (1981), 197-206). 
Correspondingly, it is also possible to react a protected aniline derivative VIII in which R10 is C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, such as acetyl, with a haloacrylic acid ester derivative of the formula VII to give the corresponding protected aniline derivative of the formula IIIa. In the formulae IIIa, VII and VIII, R1, R2 and R3 and V, W and Z are as defined above. In VI and IIIa, V and W are preferably oxygen (Compounds VIa and IIIaxe2x80x2). The conversion of the esters IIIaxe2x80x2 (Vxe2x95x90Wxe2x95x90O) into the corresponding thioesters of IIIa (Wxe2x95x90S and/or Vxe2x95x90S) is carried out by known methods (see above). 
Surprisingly, it has now been found that nitro(thio)phenoxydihalopropionic esters of the formula IV, in particular the dichloro and the dibromo compounds, can be dehalogenated with reduction of the nitro group to give the aniline derivatives of the formula V. Accordingly, the present invention also relates to a process for preparing compounds of the formula V 
which comprises reacting a compound of the formula IV 
with nascent hydrogen.
In the formulae IV and V, R1, R2 and Z are as defined above and R3xe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-cyanoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)carbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl or phenyl which may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy and C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl. Hal in the formula IV is halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine and in particular bromine.
The compounds of the formula V correspond to the compound IIIa (where Vxe2x95x90Wxe2x95x90O and R3xe2x95x90R3xe2x80x2) and can be converted by the abovementioned methods into other esters of IIIa and into the thiocarbonyl compounds and the thioesters of IIIa (Wxe2x95x90S and/or Vxe2x95x90S). The compounds of the formulae IV and V are useful intermediates for the preparation of compounds I and therefore likewise form part of the subject matter of the present invention.
The conversion of IV into V is carried out according to the invention using nascent hydrogen. To this end, the nitro compound IV is reacted with an acid in the presence of a base metal. According to their nature, base metals are metals which are dissolved by a Brbnsted acid with evolution of hydrogen. Such metals generally have a normal potential of  less than 0. Examples of suitable metals are Zn, Fe and Sn, in particular Fe. Acids which are suitable for this purpose are both inorganic mineral acids, for example hydrochloric acid or dilute sulfuric acid, or mixtures of inorganic acid and one of the abovementioned solvents, for example gaseous HCl in an ether or an alcohol, or a mixture thereof, and organic carboxylic acids, advantageously acetic acid, propionic acid or butyric acid.
Essentially, the reaction conditions correspond to the reaction conditions used for the reduction of aliphatic or aromatic nitro groups to aliphatic or aromatic amino groups with nascent hydrogen (see, for example, H. Koopman, Rec. Trav. 80 (1961), 1075; see also N. Kornblum, L. Fischbein, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 77, (1955), 6266).
Depending on the type of metal and acid, the reaction temperature is generally in the range from xe2x88x9220 to +120xc2x0 C., and, if alkanoic acids such as acetic acid are used, preference is given to using temperatures in the range from 50 to 100xc2x0 C. The reaction time can be from a few minutes to several hours, for example from about 20 min to 5 h. Preferably, the compound IV to be reduced is initially charged in the reaction vessel, and with mixing the metal in question, preferably in finely divided form, in particular as powder, is then added to the reaction mixture. The addition is preferably carried out over a period of from 10 min to 2 h. Frequently, the resulting mixture is allowed to react at reaction temperature for a certain extra period of time, for example from 10 min to 4 h.
The reduction of IV to V is preferably carried out using iron powder in acetic acid. To this end, for example, the iron powder is initially charged in acetic acid and, at temperatures in the range from 50 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably 65 to 75xc2x0 C., the compound IV, preferably the dibromo compound IV (Hal=Br), is then added to the reaction vessel. The addition is preferably carried out over a period of from 20 to 60 min, with mixing of the components, for example with stirring. After the addition has ended, the mixture is allowed to react for an extra 0.5 to 2 h, preferably about 1 h, at reaction temperature, preferably at 65 to 75xc2x0 C. However, it is also possible to add the iron powder with stirring to the mixture of the compound IV in glacial acetic acid and to terminate the reaction as above. The amount of iron powder is preferably 2 to 5 mol, in particular 2.5 to 4 mol, per mole of nitrophenoxypropionic acid derivative IV. The reduction can be carried out continuously or batchwise.
The 2-(3-nitro(thio)phenoxy)-2,3-dihalopropionic acid(s) (esters) IV are advantageously prepared from the corresponding 2-(3-nitro(thio)phenoxypropionic acid esters of the formula IX by halogenation with a halogenating agent, such as elemental chlorine or bromine, preferably elemental bromine. In the formula IX, R1, R2, R3xe2x80x2, Hal and Z are as defined above. 
The reaction is generally carried out in the presence of a free-radical initiator, for example di-tert-butyl peroxide, benzoyl peroxide or azoisobutyronitrile.
The halogenation of IX is usually carried out in an inert solvent, for example in chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzene, 1,2-, 1,3-, 1,4-dichlorobenzene, 1,2,4-trichlorobenzene, 1-chloronaphthalene, in nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, butyronitrile, in carboxylic acids, such as acetic acid or propionic acid, furthermore in water or in mixtures of the abovementioned solvents.
The amount of halogenating agents is generally from 1.9 to 3.5 mol, preferably from 2.0 to 3.1 mol, particularly preferably from 2.2 to 3.0 mol, per mole of nitrophenoxypropionic acid derivative IX. The reaction is generally carried out at temperatures in the range from 50 to 200xc2x0 C., in particular 100 to 150xc2x0 C. The reaction time is generally from 0.5 to 30 h and in particular from 1 to 20 h. The reaction can be carried out continuously or batchwise, under atmospheric pressure or under superatmospheric pressure.
In a preferred embodiment of the halogenation of IX to give IV, the nitro(thio)phenoxypropionic acid ester of the formula IX is initially charged, neat or in one of the abovementioned inert solvents, a free-radical initiator is, if desired, added and, with mixing, the halogenating agent is then added at the desired reaction temperature, for example at temperatures in the range from 100 to 140xc2x0 C., over 1-10 h. Gaseous halogenating agents are preferably introduced as a gas, and liquid halogenating agents, such as elemental bromine, are added directly. The reaction mixture is then allowed to react for, preferably, a total of 10 to 30 h, in particular 15 to 25 h, at 140 to 150xc2x0 C.
The 2-(3-nitro(thio)phenoxy)propionic acid derivatives of the formula IX can be prepared by reacting 3-nitrophenols of the formula VI (Zxe2x95x90O) or 3-nitrothiophenols of the formula VI (Zxe2x95x90S) with propionic esters of the formula X which, in the 2-position, have a nucleophilically displaceable leaving group A, for example a halogen atom, such as chlorine or bromine. In the formulae VI, IX and X, the variables R1, R2, R3xe2x80x2 and Z are as defined above. The group A in the propionic acid derivative of the formula X is the nucleophilically displaceable leaving group already mentioned. The reaction conditions for the conversion of VI and X into XI correspond to the conditions described in the literature, for example in DE-A 28 01 429, for similar reactions. 
The reaction of VI with X to give IX is usually carried out in an inert organic solvent, suitable solvents being, in particular, aprotic solvents, for example aliphatic and cyclic ethers, such as 1,2-dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, aliphatic ketones, such as acetone, amides, such as dimethylformamide, sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide, ureas, such as tetramethylurea and 1,3-dimethyltetrahydro-2(1H)-pyrimidinone, carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, or halogenated aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as dichloromethane and chlorobenzene.
The reaction of VI with X to give IX is preferably carried out in the presence of an auxiliary base. Suitable bases are both inorganic bases, for example alkali metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate and potassium carbonate, alkali metal bicarbonates, such as sodium bicarbonate and potassium bicarbonate, or alkali metal hydrides, such as sodium hydride and potassium hydride, and organic bases, for example amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine and N,N-diethylaniline, or alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide.
The base is generally employed in an amount of from 0.5 to 2 mol, preferably from 0.9 to 1.1 mol, based on 1 mol of nitrophenol VI. The propionic acid derivative X is generally likewise employed in an amount of from 0.5 to 2 mol, preferably from 0.9 to 1.1 mol, based on 1 mol of nitrophenol VI.
In general, a reaction temperature of from 0xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the reaction mixture, in particular from 0 to 60xc2x0 C., is recommended.
The reaction mixtures are generally worked up by methods known per se, for example by diluting the reaction solution with water, followed by isolation of the product by filtration, crystallization or solvent extraction, or by removal of the solvent, partitioning of the residue in a mixture of water and a suitable organic solvent and work-up of the organic phase to afford the product. The work-up methods described here can also be used for the other conversions described here. The selection of a suitable work-up method is known to the person skilled in the art.
The resulting amino(thio)phenoxyacrylic acid derivatives of the formula IIIa or V can be converted by methods known per se into the compounds of the formula I.
The synthesis of heterocyclic groups of the formulae II-1 to II-19 in phenyl-substituted heterocycles starting from aniline derivatives has been described frequently in the literature, and the synthesis can be carried out directly from anilines or from isocyanates, isothiocyanates or phenylhydrazines. In the present case, the phenyl isocyanates IIIc (Ry=Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O), the phenyl isothiocyanates IIId (Ry=Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S) and the phenylhydrazines (Ry=NHxe2x80x94NH2) can likewise be prepared starting with the anilines IIIa (Ry=NH2), using methods known per se (see, for example, R. Richter, H. Ulrich, xe2x80x9cSynthesis and preparative application of isocyanatesxe2x80x9d in Patai: The Chemistry of Cyanates and their thioderivatives, pp. 619-818, New York, Wiley 1997; R. G. Guy, xe2x80x9csynthesis and preparative application of thiocyanatesxe2x80x9d, ibid, pp. 819-886; Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, IVth edition, Volume X/2, pp. 177-347).
Compounds of the formula I having a heterocyclic radical of the formula II-5 can be synthesized, for example, by reacting the aniline IIIa with an appropriately substituted maleic anhydride. Thus, for example, compounds of the formula I in which Het is a 3,4,5,6-tetrahydroisoindoledione radical of the formula II-5 in which R4 and R4xe2x80x2 together with the attached cycle form a cyclohexene ring can be prepared by reacting an aniline of the formula IIIa with 3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalic anhydride under the reaction conditions given in EP-A 240 659.
1H-3-Phenyluracils of the formula I in which Het is a radical of the formula II-19 where X=O can be synthesized by reacting the phenyl isocyanates IIIc with appropriately substituted enamine esters, followed by ring closure under the reaction conditions described in WO 93/06090 (see, in particular, pages 56 and 57 and the Preparation Example pp. 98-99). The preparation of the enamine ester and enamine carboxylate precursors is likewise described in WO 93/06090 (see pages 74 to 86). WO 93/06090 is therefore expressly incorporated herein by way of reference.
Further preparation processes for phenyl-substituted heterocycles having groups Het of the formulae II-1 to II-19, which processes are suitable in an analogus manner for preparing the novel compounds I from the compounds of the formula III, are also described in DE-A 28 01 429, DE-A 197 08 928, WO 93/06090, WO 99/38861 and WO 99/52893. A list of suitable methods for preparing phenyl-substituted heterocycles having groups Het of the formulae II-1 to II-19 from anilines, phenyl iso(thio)cyanates and phenylhydrazines is also given in S. O. Duke, C. A. Rebeiz, Porphyric Pesticides, ACS Symp. Ser. 1994, 559, Washington D.C., 1994. The methods described therein are used in an analogous manner for preparing the novel compounds I from the compounds III. The abovementioned publications are therefore expressly incorporated herein by way of reference.
The compounds I and their agriculturally useful salts, both as isomer mixtures and in the form of the pure isomers, are suitable as herbicides. The herbicidal compositions comprising I effect very good control of vegetation on non-crop areas, especially at high rates of application. In crops such as wheat, rice, maize, soybeans and cotton, they act against broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds without damaging the crop plants substantially. This effect is observed especially at low rates of application.
Depending on the application method in question, the compounds I, or compositions comprising them, can additionally be employed in a further number of crop plants for eliminating undesirable plants. Suitable crops are, for example, the following: Allium cepa, Ananas comosus, Arachis hypogaea, Asparagus officinalis, Beta vulgaris spec. altissima, Beta vulgaris spec. rapa, Brassica napus var. napus, Brassica napus var. napobrassica, Brassica rapa var. silvestris, Camellia sinensis, Carthamus tinctorius, Carya illinoinensis, Citrus limon, Citrus sinensis, Coffea arabica (Coffea canephora, Coffea liberica), Cucumis sativus, Cynodon dactylon, Daucus carota, Elaeis guineensis, Fragaria vesca, Glycine max, Gossypium hirsutum, (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium vitifolium), Helianthus annuus, Hevea brasiliensis, Hordeum vulgare, Humulus lupulus, Ipomoea batatas, Juglans regia, Lens culinaris, Linum usitatissimum, Lycopersicon lycopersicum, Malus spec., Manihot esculenta, Medicago sativa, Musa spec., Nicotiana tabacum (N.rustica), Olea europaea, Oryza sativa, Phaseolus lunatus, Phaseolus vulgaris, Picea abies, Pinus spec., Pisum sativum, Prunus avium, Prunus persica, Pyrus communis, Ribes sylvestre, Ricinus communis, Saccharum officinarum, Secale cereale, Solanum tuberosum, Sorghum bicolor (s. vulgare), Theobroma cacao, Trifolium pratense, Triticum aestivum, Triticum durum, Vicia faba, Vitis vinifera and Zea mays. 
In addition, the compounds I can also be used in crops which tolerate the action of herbicides due to breeding, including genetic engineering methods.
The herbicidal compositions or active ingredients can be applied pre- or post-emergence. If the active ingredients are less well tolerated by certain crop plants, it is possible to use application techniques in which the herbicidal compositions are sprayed, with the aid of the spraying equipment, in such a way that they come into as little contact as possible, if any, with the leaves of the sensitive crop plants while the active compounds reach the leaves of undesirable plants which grow underneath, or the bare soil surface (post-directed, lay-by).
The compounds I, or the herbicidal compositions comprising them, can be applied, for example, in the form of directly sprayable aqueous solutions, powders, suspensions, also highly-concentrated aqueous, oily or other suspensions or dispersions, emulsions, oil dispersions, pastes, dusts, materials for spreading or granules, by means of spraying, atomizing, dusting, spreading or pouring. The use forms depend on the intended purposes; in any case, they should guarantee thefinest possible distribution of the active compounds according to the invention.
Suitable inert additives are essentially: mineral oil fractions of medium to high boiling point, such as kerosene and diesel oil, furthermore coal tar oils and oils of vegetable or animal origin, aliphatic, cyclic and aromatic hydrocarbons, e.g. paraffins, tetrahydronaphthalene, alkylated naphthalenes and their derivatives, alkylated benzenes and their derivatives, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, butanol and cyclohexanol, ketones such as cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, e.g. amines such as N-methylpyrrolidone, and water.
Aqueous use forms can be prepared from emulsion concentrates, suspensions, pastes, wettable powders or water-dispersible granules by adding water. To prepare emulsions, pastes or oil dispersions, the substituted phenoxyacrylic acid derivatives, as such or dissolved in an oil or solvent, can be homogenized in water by means of wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier. Alternatively, it is possible to prepare concentrates consisting of active substance, wetting agent, tackifier, dispersant or emulsifier and, if desired, solvent or oil, and these concentrates are suitable for dilution with water.
Suitable surfactants are the alkali metal salts, alkaline earth metal salts and ammonium salts of aromatic sulfonic acids, e.g. ligno-, phenol-, naphthalene- and dibutylnaphthalenesulfonic acid, and of fatty acids, of alkyl- and alkylarylsulfonates, of alkyl sulfates, lauryl ether sulfates and fatty alcohol sulfates, and salts of sulfated hexa-, hepta- and octadecanols and of fatty alcohol glycol ethers, condensates of sulfonated naphthalene and its derivatives with formaldehyde, condensates of naphthalene or of the naphthalenesulfonic acids with phenol and formaldehyde, polyoxyethylene octylphenol ether, ethoxylated isooctyl-, octyl- or nonylphenol, alkylphenyl polyglycol ethers, tributylphenyl polyglycol ether, alkylaryl polyether alcohols, isotridecyl alcohol, fatty alcohol/ethylene oxide condensates, ethoxylated castor oil, polyoxyethylene alkyl ether or polyoxypropylene alkyl ether, lauryl alcohol polyglycol ether acetate, sorbitol esters, lignin-sulfite waste liquors or methylcellulose.
Powders, materials for spreading and dusts can be prepared by mixing or concomitant grinding of the active substances with a solid carrier.
Granules, e.g. coated granules, impregnated granules and homogeneous granules, can be prepared by binding the active ingredients to solid carriers. Solid carriers are mineral earths such as silicas, silica gels, silicates, talc, kaolin, limestone, lime, chalk, bole, loess, clay, dolomite, diatomaceous earth, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, magnesium oxide, ground synthetic materials, fertilizers such as ammonium sulfate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, ureas, and products of vegetable origin such as cereal meal, tree bark meal, wood meal and nutshell meal, cellulose powders, or other solid carriers.
The concentrations of the active ingredients I in the ready-to-use products can be varied within wide ranges. In general, the formulations comprise from 0.001 to 98% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 95% by weight, of at least one active ingredient. The active ingredients are employed in a purity of from 90% to 100%, preferably 95% to 100% (according to NMR spectrum).
The compounds I according to the invention can, for example, be formulated as follows:
I 20 parts by weight of the compound I in question are dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of alkylated benzene, 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 8 to 10 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of oleic acid N-monoethanolamide, 5 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate and 5 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
II 20 parts by weight of the compound I in question are dissolved in a mixture composed of 40 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 30 parts by weight of isobutanol, 20 parts by weight of the adduct of 7 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
III 20 parts by weight of the compound I in question are dissolved in a mixture composed of 25 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 65 parts by weight of a mineral oil fraction of boiling point 210 to 280xc2x0 C. and 10 parts by weight of the adduct of 40 mol of ethylene oxide to 1 mol of castor oil. Pouring the solution into 100,000 parts by weight of water and finely distributing it therein gives an aqueous dispersion which comprises 0.02% by weight of the active ingredient.
IV 20 parts by weight of the compound I in question are mixed thoroughly with 3 parts by weight of sodium diisobutylnaphthalenesulfonate, 17 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a lignosulfonic acid from a sulfite waste liquor and 60 parts by weight of pulverulent silica gel, and the mixture is ground in a hammer mill. Finely distributing the mixture in 20,000 parts by weight of water gives a spray mixture which comprises 0.1% by weight of the active ingredient.
V 3 parts by weight of the compound I in question are mixed with 97 parts by weight of finely divided kaolin. This gives a dust which comprises 3% by weight of the active ingredient.
VI 20 parts by weight of the compound I in question are mixed intimately with 2 parts by weight of calcium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, 8 parts by weight of fatty alcohol polyglycol ether, 2 parts by weight of the sodium salt of a phenol/urea/formaldehyde condensate and 68 parts by weight of a paraffinic mineral oil. This gives a stable oily dispersion.
VII 1 part by weight of the compound I in question is dissolved in a mixture composed of 70 parts by weight of cyclohexanone, 20 parts by weight of ethoxylated isooctylphenol and 10 parts by weight of ethoxylated castor oil. This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
VIII 1 part by weight of the compound I in question is dissolved in a mixture composed of 80 parts by weight of cyclohexanone and 20 parts by weight of Wettol(copyright) EM 31 (nonionic emulsifier based on ethoxylated castor oil). This gives a stable emulsion concentrate.
To widen the spectrum of action and to achieve synergistic effects, the substituted phenoxyacrylic acid derivatives I may be mixed, and applied jointly, with a large number of representatives of other groups of herbicidal or growth-regulating active ingredients. Suitable examples of components in mixtures are 1,2,4-thiadiazoles, 1,3,4-thiadiazoles, amides, aminophosphoric acid and its derivatives, aminotriazoles, anilides, (het)aryloxyalkanoic acid and its derivatives, benzoic acid and its derivatives, benzothiadiazinones, 2-aroyl-1,3-cyclohexanediones, hetarylaryl ketones, benzylisoxazolidinones, meta-CF3-phenyl derivatives, carbamates, quinolinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, chloroacetanilides, cyclohexane-1,3-dione derivatives, diazines, dichloropropionic acid and its derivatives, dihydrobenzofurans, dihydrofuran-3-ones, dinitroanilines, dinitrophenols, diphenyl ethers, dipyridyls, halocarboxylic acids and their derivatives, ureas, 3-phenyluracils, imidazoles, imidazolinones, N-phenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimides, oxadiazoles, oxirans, phenols, aryloxy- and heteroaryloxyphenoxypropionic esters, phenylacetic acid and its derivatives, phenylpropionic acid and its derivatives, pyrazoles, phenylpyrazoles, pyridazines, pyridinecarboxylic acid and its derivatives, pyrimidyl ethers, sulfonamides, sulfonylureas, triazines, triazinones, triazolinones, triazolecarboxamides and uracils.
Moreover, it may be advantageous to apply the compounds I, alone or in combination with other herbicides, in the form of a mixture with even further crop protection agents, for example with pesticides or agents for controlling phytopathogenic fungi or bacteria. Also of interest is the miscibility with mineral salt solutions which are employed for treating nutritional and trace element deficiencies. Non-phytotoxic oils and oil concentrates may also be added.
Depending on the intended aim of control, the season, the target plants and the growth stage, the rates of application of active ingredient are from 0.001 to 3.0, preferably 0.01 to 1.0, kg of active substance (a.s.)/ha.